Love Triangle
by DarkMoonVisions
Summary: A Teenager with to many desisions with not enough time to make them. Fire or Brains? Sain or Crazey? Life Or death? What will she chose, and WHO will she choose to help her? A story of romace, action, death and heart breaking choices.
1. Preface

Love Triangle; Preface

Serenity had cryed to the point where no more tears would come. Now she stood at the back window of the cabin. Thinking. She couldn't deside. She wondered about the diamond. Was it with him? Or was it lost in the sand forever? 'I guess I'll never know..' She thought glumly. Out of the five terrible stages, she was at number three.

Stage One; Anger-Complete.  
Stage Two;Depression or sadness-Done.  
Stage Three;Deep thinking and dissbelife-Working on it.  
Stage Four; Mood swings-NOT WANTED!.  
Stage Five; Getting over it-WANTED... Badly..

She reatched down and touched the pendent she alwasy wore. Infact she never took it off. Not since Kayne had given it to her. Now she only had one of the two things she treasured most. The other being the faded diamond. Faded bacause when Myrnin had given it to her they wern't fighting and were together. Happy-ish. Some days she'd noticed it had an extra sparkle to it. Those days being when both Myrnin and her were once and again happy and together. Other days it would seem dull because they were fighting or had fought and wern't together or even happy with eachother. Now it was completly faded, all sparkle lost. Because the last fight might have been possibly just that. The last. Serenity regreted those last words that were said.

'Well exuse me!' Myrnin had snapped. 'Maybe you should go find Whats-his face instead!' These words stung and Serenity reacted badly. 'Fine!Maybe I will!" She used the first come back she could thing of and felt like kicking her self afterwards. 'At least Kayne like me back!' She said this though not even knowing if it was true.

She had tryed to return the jem to it's maker, but she had guessed Myrnin hadn't turned to retrive it. 'Typicale.' Her mind was full of sarcasum and sadness. Shenow had a problem she had to face.  
Myrnin. And Kayne.  
What was she going to do? She loved them both-even told Myrnin she did- and didn't want to chose. But she knew she had to. She crossed the room to the door. She went to open it, but instead she turned her back to it and slowly slid down tears streaking her face. She wanted to go and talk to him, but knew otherwise. She wasn't ready for another argument. Not with him. Not now. She had reatched Stage Four...  



	2. Chapter One: Arriving

Love Triangle; Chapter One- Arriving.

Serenity thought she had been through just about everything. From watching her parents die, to being attacked by mythical creature tht should even exist, let alone try to kill some one. But boy was she wrong. She was just getting away from the latest 'fariy-tale attack', when she saw a hill with a lone tree on top. She looked over her shoulder. The monster was nowhere to be seen, but the noise it made could still be faintly heard. And it was growing louder. With no other options, Serenity started up the hill.

Once at the top she looked back. The monster couldn't slimb teh hill. Or something wouldn't let it. It clawed the air and roawred in protest. Serenity flinched and looked down the other side of the hill, only to see what looked like a strawberry farm. Safe enough. She hoped. She started her desent, lookingback only once to see the presuing monster had dissipered. Serenity shook her head. That had happened more then once. She looked left. Then right. Nothing but grass. When she looked forward, she saw a gilr blocking her path. Serenity took a step back and gasped in shock. She put herself upright into the fighting stance she'd taught hersef. It wasn't very good, but then Serenity hadn't been taught. "Clam down!" Said the girl, putting her hands up as if to say 'I come in peace.' "I wont hurt you. I know what you've been through." How could that be possible? Was she a fortune teller? A loonie? Serenity looked closly at the girl. She was beatifull. Long flowing hair, and flirtatious eyes. A face that said Trouble but a smile that was breath takingly friendly. Serenity could tell her hair-which was blonde- wasn't natural. She was tall and quite curvy. It made Serenity insently jealous.

"My name, is Jatta." She beauty started. "Daughter of Aphrodite." Whoa. Wait a minute. Aphrodite? The godess of love and beauty? That would explain her apperance, but not how Aphrodite didn't exist. Serenity voiced this aloud. "Aphrodite? The godess?" Jatta nodded. Serenity snorted. "How can that be even remotly possibl? The Greek gods and godess' are simply old tales! Myths!" Jatta shook her head.  
"Normaly I would agree, but as crazy as it sounds, it's true." She turned around. "Come Chiron is waiting." She steped toward the main house of the farm. ONly it wasn't a farm anymore. It was some sort of camp.  
"Chi-Chiron? Who's that? And what happened to the farm?" Jatta shook her head. "Chiron'll explain ever thing. He's the -ah- head guy ya know?" Serenity nodded warily and followed Jatta down the hill to the house of unfamilure people.


	3. Chapter Two: Finding Out

Love Triangle; Chapter Two- Finding Out.

Thye main house was persisly that. Jatta led her through it to a room with four people in it. One stood out completly for his whole bottem half was furry and he had hooves for feet. Serenity tryed her best not to stare or gasp.  
"Ah, Jatta! I assume this is her?" A man in a weird shaped weelchair asked. Jatta nodded. "Good, good!" He smiled to her, but her eyes were astray, scanning the room, and teh people in it. They landed once on the furry-partsed boy, once and an older looking man, and flited to a boy who looked maybe a little older than herself. He smiled.  
"Ah! let me inroduce everyone!" she man in the weelchair said bringing her attention back to him. "This" He gestured to the oldedst looking man. "Is, Mr.D," She nodded to him and he frowned. "Yes, yes. Hello new child." he made it clear he did [i]not[/i] want to be there. "Over here, we have Grover." He pointed to the boy with animal parts. He bleated. "Hi." Serenity smiled politly. "I, am Chiron." The man said. OKay, that was the first thing that made any sence.  
"And I and Percy Jackson." She looked to the younger of them all, and he was steping toward her. "Hi." He said.  
"Percy! For all you know-" Jatta was cut of by him.  
"Yeah I know , lay off Jay I was just saying hi." "Creep." She muttered and he rolled his eyes. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." He said. "Camp-what?" she said speaking for the first time. Percy smiled, "and she talks!" he grinned.  
"Camp Half-Blood." Chiron said, "I'll explain later." he said.

"Now, tell us. What is your name?" He asked politly, not wanting to pressure her. "Ser-Serenity." She stuttered.  
"Nice Name." Bleated Grover. "Th-thank you."

Thay had all sat and Chiron was explaining every thing about the camp. "It's a camp or home for all half-bloods, like Percy, Jatta and youself." Chiron getured around the room. "Me? Both my parents are..are gone. How could I be a half blood?" Her parents were a touchy subject. Chiron had explained to her what a half blood was- a kid with both a human and Olimpian parent- so she knew Percys' father was the great water god; Poseiden. Jatta had already told her who her mother was.  
"Not quiet true. Ether your mother or father wasn't really related to you-by blood." Serenity nodded; that was en expected blow.

Once they finished with that, Chiron asked Percy to show Serenity around the camp. So far she'd seen all the cabins,; there was one fopr each god and godess; Zues, Athena, Hera, Hades, Poseiden, Ares and so on.- the practice feild,the forest the dinning hall and the stables. All was left was the lake.

"Wow! Exclamed Serenity. "Such a pretty veiw!" She and Percy walked along the shore line looking out to the water. "I know, I love coming here." Breathed Percy. Suddenly there was a burst of water and then a man stood before them. "F-father?" Percy knelt hastily on one knee. Father? Thats means tis must be Poseiden. The god of water. Serenity thought. She knew who he was, but didn't bow.  
"Serenity!" Percy hissed at her feet, motoning for her to do as he did. The man-Poseiden- shook his head. "No, it's alright son. She dose not know." He paused a moment. "So much like her mother..." He sighed suddenly. Percy stood, looking at her with suddenly intense eyes. She took a step back not comprehending. "Father? Dose that mean..." He trailed off. Poseiden nodded but Percy couldn't have seen it. He was still watching her. Then he steped out and hugged her. "Welcome home...Sis.." She gesped looking past Percy to Poseiden- her father- in shock.


	4. Chapter Three: The Meeting

Love Triangle; Chapter Two- Finding Out.

Thye main house was persisly that. Jatta led her through it to a room with four people in it. One stood out completly for his whole bottem half was furry and he had hooves for feet. Serenity tryed her best not to stare or gasp.  
"Ah, Jatta! I assume this is her?" A man in a weird shaped weelchair asked. Jatta nodded. "Good, good!" He smiled to her, but her eyes were astray, scanning the room, and teh people in it. They landed once on the furry-partsed boy, once and an older looking man, and flited to a boy who looked maybe a little older than herself. He smiled.  
"Ah! let me inroduce everyone!" she man in the weelchair said bringing her attention back to him. "This" He gestured to the oldedst looking man. "Is, Mr.D," She nodded to him and he frowned. "Yes, yes. Hello new child." he made it clear he did [i]not[/i] want to be there. "Over here, we have Grover." He pointed to the boy with animal parts. He bleated. "Hi." Serenity smiled politly. "I, am Chiron." The man said. OKay, that was the first thing that made any sence.  
"And I and Percy Jackson." She looked to the younger of them all, and he was steping toward her. "Hi." He said.  
"Percy! For all you know-" Jatta was cut of by him.  
"Yeah I know , lay off Jay I was just saying hi." "Creep." She muttered and he rolled his eyes. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." He said. "Camp-what?" she said speaking for the first time. Percy smiled, "and she talks!" he grinned.  
"Camp Half-Blood." Chiron said, "I'll explain later." he said.

"Now, tell us. What is your name?" He asked politly, not wanting to pressure her. "Ser-Serenity." She stuttered.  
"Nice Name." Bleated Grover. "Th-thank you."

Thay had all sat and Chiron was explaining every thing about the camp. "It's a camp or home for all half-bloods, like Percy, Jatta and youself." Chiron getured around the room. "Me? Both my parents are..are gone. How could I be a half blood?" Her parents were a touchy subject. Chiron had explained to her what a half blood was- a kid with both a human and Olimpian parent- so she knew Percys' father was the great water god; Poseiden. Jatta had already told her who her mother was.  
"Not quiet true. Ether your mother or father wasn't really related to you-by blood." Serenity nodded; that was en expected blow.

Once they finished with that, Chiron asked Percy to show Serenity around the camp. So far she'd seen all the cabins,; there was one fopr each god and godess; Zues, Athena, Hera, Hades, Poseiden, Ares and so on.- the practice feild,the forest the dinning hall and the stables. All was left was the lake.

"Wow! Exclamed Serenity. "Such a pretty veiw!" She and Percy walked along the shore line looking out to the water. "I know, I love coming here." Breathed Percy. Suddenly there was a burst of water and then a man stood before them. "F-father?" Percy knelt hastily on one knee. Father? Thats means tis must be Poseiden. The god of water. Serenity thought. She knew who he was, but didn't bow.  
"Serenity!" Percy hissed at her feet, motoning for her to do as he did. The man-Poseiden- shook his head. "No, it's alright son. She dose not know." He paused a moment. "So much like her mother..." He sighed suddenly. Percy stood, looking at her with suddenly intense eyes. She took a step back not comprehending. "Father? Dose that mean..." He trailed off. Poseiden nodded but Percy couldn't have seen it. He was still watching her. Then he steped out and hugged her. "Welcome home...Sis.." She gesped looking past Percy to Poseiden- her father- in shock.


	5. Chapter Four: Athena

Chapter 4: Athena

Myrnin had led her to his cabin, explaining that his half-sister wanted to meet her but didn't know what she looked like to find Serenity herself. "She didn't have time during the fire." He said. ONce they reatched the cabin he stoped at the door.  
"I'm going to warn you." He started. "She's somewhat scary." He cracked a smile. Serenity laughed and nodded, walking into the cabin once he opened the door.

A voice sounded in the room. "You must be Serenity!" A girl came up and hugged her. "I'm Anna" She said pulling back. "Hi, it's nice to meet you."Myrnin searched the room with his eyes. "Where is Annabeth?" Serenity was confused. Anna, wasn't you had wanted to meet her? Anna pointed to a door at the back. Myrnin nodded.  
Just then the door opened and a girl with blonde hair steped out. She looked to Myrnin and a silent message passed between them. He nodded. A small smile spread across her face.

Her name was Annabeth and she was sisters with Anna and Myrnin -that she knew of, there could be more-. She had smart eyes and a smirk glued on her face. She came over to Serenity and put her hand out for her to take. She did. "Annabeth." Sha said with a glimer in her eye. "Ser-" "Enity..I know.." She smiled a knowing smile to her.

When Serenty returned to the cabin -maybe five minute later- Percy gave her a weird look. "Where have you been?" He asked standing from his bed. She shrugged falling on to hers, closing her eyes then sighing. "Myrnin took me to meet his sisters."  
"Annabeth summon you?" He said from what sounded like across the room. She sighed a small laugh. "Something like that." She rolled onto her stomack, and stuck her face into her pillow.

"Don't worry." She heard Clalista say from next to her. "You'll adjust soon enough." Her voice was soft, but Serenity didn't find it conferting.  
Serenity didn't think she would have trouble getting used to living at the camp, she was more worryed about her sister. Did it mean that now she too was a demi-god? Serenity groaned. She didn't really miss Matilda -her pain in the butt sister- and didn't really want to plan a reunion any time soon. But then again she couldn't NOT worry. She was after all her relitive. She thought anyway.

Chapter Five: Matilda (preveiw)

Long ago before the death of her parents, Serenity had a normal life; normal family. Her family was made up of the usual: a mom; a dad; and a sister. She and her sister didn't hate each other, but didn't exactly get along ether. Normal siblings.  
Matilda had long blonde hair and green eyes -completly different from Serenity. Matilda was also very short and almost always silent. The only thing both Matilda and Serenity shared was their personlitys. Both were quiet. Both were shy. Both had been guyless their whole lives. Matilda though, was more of a flirt than Serenity who stuttered like a mental case when she came across one.

Please Review!  
Ser: Just so you know, not all charries are owned by this writer (DarkMoonVisions) and that includes;  
-Percy Jackson -Chiron -Grover -Poseiden -Ares -Annabeth -Aphrodite -Athena -Hades -Clarisse -all the other gods and godesses'  
Shania: Geekie though dose own the following:  
-Serenity -Simon -Shania Simon: the other charries such as:  
-Myrnin -Kayne -Jatta -Clalista -Crystal -Anna -and others you will read about are not owned by Geekie but being used from the site where Serenity, Shania and I -Simon- were created: WWW(dot)PercyJacksonPercy(dot)Proboards(dot)com.  
Geekie-Serenity-Shania-Simon: REVIEW IT NOW! 


	6. Chapter Five: Matilda

Chapter Five: Matilda

Long ago before the death of her parents, Serenity had a normal life; normal family. Her family was made up of the usual: a mom; a dad; and a sister. She and her sister didn't hate each other, but didn't exactly get along ether. Normal siblings.  
Matilda had long blonde hair and green eyes -completly different from Serenity. Matilda was also very short and almost always silent. The only thing both Matilda and Serenity shared was their personlitys. Both were quiet. Both were shy. Both had been guyless their whole lives. Matilda though, was more of a flirt than Serenity who stuttered like a mental case when she came across one.

The two sisters were constently in each others hair, tattling and pulling pranks on one another, and basicly acting like twin brats. The day there parents died, they had the worst fight of all.

Serenity was with hr family for the monthly game night they held. They were playng SORRY. It was Matilda's trun to roll. She picked of the die and shook it in her hands. Right before the droped it, the door swung open, revealing three women. Old woman to be exact. Serenitys mother gasped quikly as if reconizng them. "Mom? Who-who are they?" Sh asked ot removing her eyes from the trio. Her gaze locked with the one in the middle. She gave Sereity a wicked smile. She flinched.  
"Girls.." she heard her mother say. "Go.." Matildas eyes widend with fright, as did her fathers. Nether knew what was happening. But Serenitys' mother did. And so did Serenity. Sort of. A few months back, Serenitys' mother warned her to be on gard for anyone whomight try to hurt her. She also said to watch out for a strange trio. This was that trio.

Serenity let her eyes move from the woman, to her mothers. She nodded. A pained looked crept across Serenitys' face, but she jumped up grabing Matildas' hand and pulling her into the kitchen for safty. "What the hell are you doing?" her sister complained. "Serenity? What's wrong with you? There just olg hags, we could take 'em!" Serenity shook her head. "No Matilda. You don't understand, they-" She was cut off. "Oh and you know everything? Your such a loon!" Matilda walked out before Serenity could stop her. 


	7. Chapter Six: Death By Fate

Chapter Six- Death By Fate

Matilda stood in the door way, unable to move. her green eyes wide with fear. Serenity came up behind her, with tars in her eyes. Those tears flooded over when she saw what was happening in front of them. The three old woman had their father on the floor in seconds. Their mother stood bravly in front of him, determination lit in her eyes. Two of the woman held a long string. The toerh a pair of ugly scissors. Serenity used one hand to cover her sisters eyes, and the other to cover her own mouth to keep from screaming. She could feel her sisters silent tears on her hand. The lady with the gory scissors, raised and opened them for use. Serenity shut her eyes tight just before the scissors re-closed n the hazel-nut coloured string. She heard the snap of the sting, and the thud as her mother fell.

Later that week -after the woman Serenity lerned were the 3 faites eft- Serenity and Matilda plained a small funural, betwen the two of them. The buried both their mother and father on an old hill they used to visit. It a flower patch at the top, along wth an old swing tied to a lone tree. Serenity and Matild used to lie in the flowers and watch the clouds while there paternt sat on the swing watching them.  
Matilda dug the hole directly onder the now rotted swing. Serenity gentaly placed them, side-by-side and had-in-hand into the hole, then help burie them. All the while her face blank betraying no emotion, while Matilda sobed and shot death glares her way. She belived it was Serenitys' fault for the grusome death of their parents. And in a way, Serenity knew it was something wrong, something different about her. Everyone knew and acnoliged it, but Serenity had alwaysed brux=shed it aside with a shrug. Untill now. Now she knew. Ir was her fault. If she hadn't been the way she was, this mostly lkely wouldn't have happened.

Once they returned home, they found it was no lnger a welcomeing place. As soon as they steped through the threshold, terrible memorys flooded back. And the place it self gave a bad vibe. Serenity feld to her room, Matilda to hers.

Serenity had been laying on her bed face up, when she heard a light knock at her door. "Come on in." she said blankly. Matilda walked in and to Serenitys' window with a bag in her hands.  
"I'm going to live with Aunt Cloral in Alaska." she announced. What?" Serenity gasped standing. Matilda turned and faced her. "we no longer have any ties to each other, so why stick around?" she said plainly. "No ties? Your my freakin' sister, what other ties do you need?" Matilda rolled her eyes. 'We'd rip each others throughts out and you know it Ser." She walked out of the room. "Dont stop me. Aunt Cloral knows already." She paused. "oha and she thinkgs your at a boot camp or something." she snorted "Keep it tht way." she left closing the door silenlty behind her. 


	8. Chapter Seven: A Friend From Ares?

Chatper Seven- A Friend From Ares?

Serenity was walking aling the camp, when the door to the Ares cabin opened and a boy with kind yet calm eyes steped out. Serenity hadnt met him before. She had been at the camp for nearly two weeks now, so he must have arrived after her. He looked up when he saw her, and nearly slipped down the stais in the process. Serenity tryed to hide her smiled. Once he regaine his balance, he strod gracfully toward her. This time she out right laughed. He looked like he was walking the catwalk! He smiled when she laughed. He was doing it on purpose. He walked the rest of the way normaly. His eyes were laughing. He stoped in front of her. "I'm Kayne." he said while mock bowing. "I'm Serenity" she said following his lead with a mock curtsie. They laughed together. "I've only been her for about a day now, and I have no idea where to go. Ce to help me?" Serenity giggled. 'HAte to burst you bubble here, but I've only been here for two weeks as of Monday." she remembered it was Saturday.

He shrugged. 'Show me what you know." She nodded thoughtfully. 'Alright...But.." she paused when he looked suprised. Faking. "You have to help me with my weaponry practice." There was a gleam in her eye. He didn't know who her dad was. "Hmmm...I guess that can be arranged." she smiled misteriausly. 'Okay. We have deal" she stuck out her hand. he took it and they shook once. He smiled.

They made there way around the camp, and Serenity pointed out the things she knew. When they finished they were on the training grounds. "Thanks for your help." he said. 'Now i owe your a dummy." he walked over to the other dummys -none alive or breathing- and took a shook her head. " area." she said, her voice shaky from laughter/. He looked around akwardly. "Isn't this the traingn area?" he said confused. 'Yes, it is." she said walking away, with Kayne following completly lost.

She led him to the lake, and told him to stand in ut. "'s cold.." he said. She flicked her finger behind her back, and he was sudenly jumppimg. "Whoa! damn hot!" she laughed and flicked her finger again. It was now a warm tempiture, and he relaxed, looking at her cautously. "What? Having heat flashes?" she said playing with his mind. "Ah.I...Don't think so no.." she trailed of deep in thought. "Hmmm" sh mved around, then took a postion right in front of him. "Ready?" she said tring not to laugh. "Ah...I guess so?" he sounded like he was asking himself. She laughed aloud then took the stance Percy taught her.

She waved her hand gracfully to the right. the water to Kaynes' right shifted and rose, out of his sight thought, so to him she looked really weird. Se did the same to her left. "Ah, Ser-" he was cut of buy the water hittng him on both sides. He fell over, completly freaked out. 'Whoa! what just happened?" she shrugged. 'Whatever are you talking about?" she said acting clueless. He rolled his eyes. "And here I thought you had hermes for a dad." he said standing back up. "Wow, do I really act that lethal?"

"Leathal? no, more so mysterious."

"Ah, I see." She gave him a secret smile, though now her secret was out. "Poseiden eh?" Kayne thought aloud. "I like it...Water..." he trailed off looking her up and down. She blushed and looked away to the water. He rubbed the back of his nek. Serenity soon learned that was what he did, when he was nervous or embarresed. "So -ah-" he was cut off by a splash of water. "What was that or?" Serenity doubled over laughing. 'Don't look at me! I didn't life a fingure." she said between laughs.

"If you didn't then who-" to answer his unfinshed question Percy shot out from a water fall. "Aloha Oh-ssiter of mine." he said landing between Kayne and Serenity, spraying water on both. Serenity -with a swipe of her hand- easily blocked both, but Kayne got wetter then before, for he lacked the _power _to do so. He sputtered ater fromhis mouth and shook his head to get his hair away from his face. "Whachu' been doin'?" Percy asked glancing from Kayne back to Serenity. He smiled kinda evily. Serenity smacked his arm, "Percy! Mind your business, and-NO!" Percy jumped and held his arm. 'Ow..." He muttered. "yeah, okay then. he turned to Kayne.

"Yo, I'm Percy," he said. Kayne nodded. "Kayne" was all he said, whle trying to ring water out of his shirt. "Kayne was helping me with me _weaponry_ practice." She said winking at Kayne. Ha laughed. "So not what I expected," Percy rolled his eyes. "Yeah sounds fun.." Serenity shot him a look. "Any particular reason you poped by?" Percy grinned, "Nope, saw you guys and desided to frop in" he chuckled when Serenity glared. "Calm down! Jeez I'm kidding. I'm on my way to practice with a few more newbies." Percy glanced at Kayne, "No offense."

Kayne shrugged, "None taken." He said not really caring.

Serenity thought for a moment, it'd probably be good if she were to go with Percy -it would help her social as well as fighting skills- but then what about Kayne? Percy started off.

"Percy! Mind if I come?" She asked before he could get to far.

_/Need fighting help?/_

Serenity jumped. She wasn't used to his _other_ power. Percy could not only move and control water -as could Serenity- but could also read minds, as well as speak into them. She always shuddered when she was being spoken to by a mind reader. It made her feel exposed, for the one place that could never be broken into, was open to whoever had such power. All her secrets. All her fears. All her probelms, out in the open at the expense to whoever could hear her mind.

Sereniyt nodded, after recovering her emotions. Kayne's eyebrows arched up. He hadn't heard Percy, only she had.

"Sure, I don't mind. Kayne you too?" Percy answered and asked. Kayne shrugged. "Sure, could be fun." Percy's eyes had a sudden look flash in them. He turned and looked him full in the face. "You never told me, who's your parent?" He asked suddenly.

"Ares." He answered.

**Authors note:**

**Yo, yo ,yo! Hiw is you likin' it so far? I know it's not what some would call original, or new, but this is something I enjoy writting about. For those who skipped ahead to this chapter (Yes you) I'm writting about my main character's life on a Percy Jackson role play site, and her life is (obviously) very. very complicated. But this is just the beginning. R&R!**


	9. Chapter Eight: The Gang

**Chapter Eight- The Gang**

Percy, Kayne and Serenity walked to the training grounds near silently, unsure of what to say next. Serenity had already guessed who Kaynes' father was when he left the Ares cabin, but after meeting him, she wasn't quite so sure, -what with him being so calm and mellow, let alone so kind and sweet. So when Kayne right out told them it was Percy who was more so shocked.

"What? No way!" Percy said in defiance. Kayne looked suprise and kinda offended. "What? You don't scream **Poseiden** yet here you are." He retorted sarcasticly. Percy shot his hands in the air. "Sorry dude, it's just...Never mind, sorry" He put his right hand out and Kayne nodded taking it with his left.

"It's good, just be carfull with what you say. I've just met her but I can already tell, Clariess is truley evil." he grimanced. Percy laughed.

"Oh, I know. I've been here a few years now. Ahh, I remember when she first arivved...Not a fun day.." He shuddered, Kayne and Serenity laughed.

"So." Serenity said while thay walked. "You know the names?" Percy shook his head. "Nope, but we'll know soon." As he said this, they arrived on the grounds to find a small group of boys. Each completly different. And they all seemed to know eachother. Including Kayne. They all looked up when they heard their arrival.

"Kayne!" One with black hair and smart eyes said. "Where you been?" HIs gaze flikered to Serenity then back, and he started to smile. Kayne hit his arm once they were clos enough. "Shut up moron, I was helping her practice." He said annoyed. Serenity deisded to join the other side and tease him as well. "Well, I'm sure you've noticed, but Kayne he make a great practice dummy." She grinned, and Kayne had a suprised -completly fake- look on his face. The boys laughed. "Yeah, got that right." One said. This boy was...Well reminded Serenity was Jatta.

He held out his hand to her. "I'm Zack. Son of Aphrodite." Ah. That was why. "So Jatta's your sister?" He nodded. "Well you'll never have a boring day when your with her. Trust me." They laughed. Percy stepped in.

"Well I'm Percy and that means I'll be getting the wonderfull pleasure of kicking your butts today." He said, acting completly cocky. Zack and Serenity rolled their eyes.

"Oh yes Percy, we all know you love showing off but.." She paused. She had heard that one of these boys was all ready an amazing fighter. She smiled.

"Never mind. Boast away my conceaded brother." Kayne laughed while Percy glared.

_/Evil/_ He said into her mind, this tine though, she didn't jump, but rolled her eyes. Then she heard another voice -one that wasn't Percys'- in her mind.

_/Don't worry, I have a feeling we'll all be fine. Especaily Xemu./_

This time she jumped. 3 feet in the air.

"Little bit of a late reaction there?" Percy laughed. She shook her head and looked at each of the boys. None looked as though it was them.

"Who's Xemu?" Two boys looked up. One coufused. "Me...How did you know my name?" The coufused one said.

"I...Someone told me.." She answered hesitent. "Who?" The other boy steped in smileing sheepishly. "Sorry dude, that was me.." Serenity looked up.

"I really with people came with a warning lable that said;

**Caution;**

**I INTRUDE YOUR MIND"**

She said sarcasticly, giveing him the evil eye.

"Sorry, I'm just used to people knowing I do that." She shrugged. "Dosn't matter, but please next time, tell me it was you, instead of standing there like nothing happened." She smiled, and He laughed. "Right, sorry." She shrugged.

"I'm Vladmeir." He said. "I'm Xemu, but apparently, you already knew that." He glared at Vladmeir and Zack laughed. "Kayne too it seems." Sereinty shrugged, "Like I said, good dummy." Thay all laughed and Serenity shoved Kayne slightly.

Percy rolled his eyes.

"Serenity are gonna help me, or stand there and flirt?" Percy whined. Serenitys' face heated up turning ruby red, high lighting her sea blue eyes. "Percy! Wa-I am _not_ flirting!" She crossed her arms and strood to the end of the clearing. "And I'm sorry, but I forgot, I have something I need to do now." She left into the tree, leaving the group behind.

Percy stood next to Kayne -who looked slightly awed- with a smirk on his face. "See ya grumpy!" He called after her. He then turned to Vlad, Xemu and Zack.

"Okay, let's get this pary started!"

He hadned out weapons and the trained untill sundown. All exausted, they left to each of there cabins;

Vladmeir to Athena.

Zack to Aphrodite.

Xemu to Hades.

And Kayne to Ares.


End file.
